The Transformers: Infiltration 0
INFILTRATION: They are among us. Here, now. They have been on Earth for more than two years, the populace at large unaware of their presence or their terrifying intentions. An advance guard of alien mechanoids, in forms designed to mimic local forms of transportation, communications hardware and weaponry, instigating a staged plan of staggering proportions. PHASE ONE HAS BEGUN… ''The Transformers: Infiltration 0'' is the first issue of IDW Publishing's Transformers series, and is a prelude to the first arc, The Transformers: Infiltration. The issue was published on October 19, 2005. Publisher's Summary Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot In Phoenix, Arizona, runaway Verity Carlo targets a mark at a bus station who has an expensive palm computer in his possession. As Verity's one had died in Denver, she plans to steal it, along with a bus ticket to Los Angeles and a bagel. Also at the bus station is the Decepticon Runabout. He is also tracking the man with the palm computer. Also present is the Autobot Ratchet. Both are disguised in their alt-modes. On the bus's journey to Los Angeles, Verity waits until the man is asleep, and then cuts through his bag with a knife and steals the computer. Faking illness, she gets the bus driver to stop and let her off. As she inspects the computer at the side of the road, Runabout and Runamuck pass her, tracking the bus. Satisfied with her haul, Verity hitches a lift from a passing motorist. In Oregon, Starscream is delivered a report that Runabout and Runamuck have intercepted and killed Stoker, but that the data cache he was in possession of is missing. Starscream orders them to find it. The driver of the camper van that Verity hitched a ride with introduces himself as Hunter O'Nion. During the ride, they come across the bus that Verity was on crashed into the side of the road. Everyone is okay apart from the fact that Stoker is missing. The driver of the bus is not too worried, though, believing he wandered off and that help is on the way. Back on the road, Hunter reveals that he is hunting for giant robot aliens that can disguise themselves as vehicles. He also runs a website called Mechatopia.com. Verity is initially disbelieving, and mocks him for his beliefs until Thundercracker passes low over the camper van. Thundercracker scans the van, finding that the data cache is on the palm computer than Verity stole. Verity and Hunter abandon the vehicle seconds before Thundercracker destroys it. As Thundercracker comes back around for another pass to kill Verity and Hunter, Ratchet arrives and fires on him while still in his alt-mode, causing him to retreat. Using his holomatter avatar, Ratchet tells Verity and Hunter that if they want to live, they will have to come with him. Appearances *Hunter O'Nion *Ratchet *Runabout *Runamuck *Starscream *Stoker *Thundercracker |creatures= |events= *Great War |locations= *Earth **United States of America ***Arizona ****Phoenix ***Denver ***Desert Center ***Oregon ***Los Angeles |organizations= *Autobot **Autobot Earth Infiltration Unit *Decepticon **Decepticon Earth Infiltration Unit |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= |technology= *Infradatabase *SM-40 Notebook |miscellanea= *Alien Deathray *Holomatter avatar *Infiltration unit *Mechatopia.com }} Notes '''Transformers references *First appearance of: Ratchet, Runabout, Runamuck, Starscream, and Thundercracker. *Aside from the brief glimpse of Starscream's lower face, all of the Transformers in the comic remain in their alt-modes. *The infradatabase might be a reference to the Underbase from the original Marvel Transformers comic run. In Latin, "infra" means "below." "Under" is another word for "below," and "base" is a contraction of "database." *It is established that the Transformers have concealed weaponry in their alt-modes. *'Transformer Alt-modes' **Ratchet: Ford Ambulance **Runamuck: 4th Generation Chevrolet Camaro **Runabout: 4th Generation Chevrolet Camaro **Thundercracker: F-22 Raptor 'Hasbro Comic Universe references' *This is the first The Transformers comic published by IDW Publishing after they acquired the license. *It is also the first issue set in what will become the Hasbro Comic Universe. 'Pop culture references' *Verity refers to Hunter wearing "general sub-Mulder apparel," referencing the lead character of The X-Files played by David Duchovny. *Ratchet's line "If you want to live, come with me," references the line "Come with me if you want to live," from The Terminator. 'Real world references' *The direct route from Phoenix, Arizona to Los Angeles, California is along Interstate 10. Desert Center, where Hunter plans to drop Verity and continue north along California State Route 177, is located along Interstate 10. *The bus appears to be an MCI MC-12 which was only produced for Greyhound Lines. The coloration of the bus—gray and blue—match the company's livery. *Hunter drives a Volkswagen Kombi. 'Oddities and errors' *In two instances, Verity is drawn with six fingers. Once when holding a knife to slice into Stoker's bag to steal the SM-40, and the other when she is holding dual cans of pepper spray aimed at Hunter O'Nion. *Verity gives her name as Verity Carter when introducing herself to Hunter. Of course, she might not be giving him her real name since they only just met. *Thundercracker's F-22 alt-mode is shown with four external missiles mounted on the wings. While the real-life F-22 does have the capability to mount weapons in this configuration on external hardpoints, it reduces stealth and kinematic properties. The F-22 usually relies on carrying ordnance in internal weapons bays. The missile that Thundercracker fires at Ratchet is shown to come from one such concealed bay. Cover gallery Infiltration 0 Cover.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 0 Cover B.jpg|Cover B. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 0 Cover C.jpg|Cover C. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 0 Cover D.jpg|Cover D. Art by Milx Infiltration 0 Cover Botcon.jpg|BotCon 2005 Exclusive Cover. Art by Aaron Archer Infiltration 0 Cover Incentive.jpg|Gatefold Incentive Cover. Art by Ed McGuinness Infiltration 0 Cover RS A.jpg|Retailer Summit Exclusive (Boston) Cover. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 0 Cover RS B.jpg|Retailer Summit Exclusive (Fort Wayne) Cover. Art by E.J. Su External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics